Real Bout Championship
by Radiant Falcon
Summary: This is the Real Bout Championship. Sixty four fighters are vying for the Real Bout Belt, featuring such heavy hitters as Ryu, Metal Sonic, and even that guy from Daikatana. Who will take it home?
1. Your Roster

_**The Real Bout Championship**_

Real Bout Fighters (64)

Ryu (Street Fighter) 13A

Theme: Theme of Ryu ~SFIV ARRANGE~ (Street Fighter IV)

Guy (Final Fight) 6B

Theme: Guy Stage (Street Fighter Alpha)

Mega Man X (Mega Man X) 4A

Theme: WILD FANG ~Rockman X8 Opening~ (Janne Da Arc)

Strider Hiryu (Strider) 2B

Theme: The World Needs a Hiryu (Dwelling of Duels – Strider ~NES Version~)

Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) 1A

Theme: Theme of Spencer (Marvel Vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds)

Jeff Perkins "Rash" (Armored Warriors)

Theme: Metal Squad (Thunder Force IV)

Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) 4A

Theme: Stardust Speedway Bad Future (Sonic the Hedgehog CD ~US Version~)

Stern (Golden Axe: The Revenge of Death Adder) 5A

Theme: Main Title (Golden Axe)

Joe Musashi (Shinobi) 8A

Theme: The Shinobi (Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master)

Kazama Kiryu (Yakuza) 5B

Theme: Ai wo Torimodose ~Fist of the North Star OP1~ (Masaaki Endoh)

Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) 7A

Theme: Advertise -Enbu- (Virtua Fighter 2)

Axel Stone (Streets of Rage) 5B

Theme: Go Straight (Streets of Rage 2)

Fox McCloud (Star Fox) 5A

Theme: James McCloud (F-Zero GX/AX)

Samus Aran (Metroid) 8B

Theme: Upper Crateria (Metroid Metal)

Meta Knight (Kirby's Adventure) 7B

Theme: Revenge of Meta Knight (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

Roy (Fire Emblem 6: Sealed Sword)

Theme: Fire Emblem Theme (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

Kent Akechi (F-Zero Maximum Velocity) 6B

Theme: Flying in A Purple Car (Dwelling of Duels - F-Zero Maximum Velocity)

Mewtwo (Pokemon) 7B

Theme: Wild Pokemon Battle (Pokemon Black and White)

Heavy D (The King of Fighters) 6A

Theme: Smoke in Your Face (Dwelling of Duels – New Rally-X)

Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) 14A

Theme: Stage 1 (Metal Slug)

Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) 13A

Theme: Big Shot! (Real Bout Fatal Fury)

Kasumi Todoh (Art of Fighting 3) 7A

Theme: Todoh's Stage (Art of Fighting)

K' (The King of Fighters '99) 8B

Theme: Phoenix (F-Zero GX/AX)

Kagetsura (Sengoku 3) 2B

Theme: China Stage (Sengoku 3)

James Burton (Gradius) 6A

Theme: High Speed ~STAGE 7A~ (Gradius V)

Dark Magician (Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14A

Theme: Main Title (Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime Soundtrack ~US Version~)

Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures) 1B

Theme: Rocket Fuel (Dwelling of Duels - Rocket Knight Adventures)

Soma Cruz (Castlevania: Chronicles of Sorrow) 9A

Theme: Castle Corridor (Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow)

Raiden (Metal Gear Rising: REVENGEANCE) 14B

Theme: Metal Gear Solid Skateboarding Theme (MGS2: Substance)

Simon Belmont (Castlevania) 9A

Theme: Your Table is Ready, Mr. Belmont (Dwelling of Duels – Super Castlevania IV)

Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy) 14B

Theme: Prelude (Final Fantasy)

Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV) 2A

Theme: Red Wings (Final Fantasy IV)

Sabin Figaro (Final Fantasy VI) 2B

Theme: Mt. Kolts (Final Fantasy VI)

Adam Jensen (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) 3A

Theme: Icarus (Deus Ex: Human Revolution)

Ark (Terranigma) 2A

Theme: Chrono Picker (Dwelling of Duels – Chrono Trigger)

Wei Shen (Sleeping Dogs) 10A

Theme: Fei Long Stage (Super Street Fighter II Turbo)

Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) 1A

Theme: Main Theme (No More Heroes)

Zeratul (Starcraft) 4B

Theme: We'll Never Be Angels (Dwelling of Duels - Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty)

Kunio (Super Dodge Ball) 11B

Theme: Kunio Team Stage (Super Dodge Ball ~Neo Geo~)

Miles Kilo (Syndicate (2011 Remake)) 3A

Theme: Type Valentine MX-2 (Dwelling of Duels – Street Fighter 2010)

Billy Lee (Double Dragon NEON) 11B

Theme: Call Out The Dragon (Dwelling of Duels – Double Dragon II: The Revenge)

Reptile (Mortal Kombat) 12A

Theme: Battle with Reptile (Mortal Kombat: The Movie)

The Kid (I Wanna Be The Guy) 10B

Theme: Character Select (Guilty Gear Isuka)

Nathan Drake (Uncharted) 10B

Theme: Main Theme (Uncharted)

Heishiro Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) 9B

Theme: Duelist (Soul Calibur)

Bang Shishigami (Blazblue: Calamity Trigger) 13B

Theme: Bang the Nail With Your Hammer! (Blazblue: Calamity Trigger)

Eiji Shinjo (Battle Arena Toshinden)

Theme: Eiji and Leon (Battle Arena Toshinden 3)

Big Daddy (Bioshock) 11A

Theme: Holy Diver (Ronnie James Dio)

Scout (Team Fortress 2)

Theme: Playing with Danger (Team Fortress 2)

Doomguy (Doom)

Theme: At Doom's Gate (Doom)

Boggy B. (Worms)

Theme: Main Menu (Worms Armageddon)

Hiro (Daikatana)

Theme: Main Title (Daikatana GBC)

Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden)

Theme: Act 1 (Ninja Gaiden NES)

Landis (Lords of Thunder)

Theme: Dezant (Dwelling of Duels – Lords of Thunder)

Daniel Carver (Painkiller)

Theme: Cemetery ~Battle~ (Painkiller)

Zer0 (Borderlands 2)

Theme: Ninjascape (Dwelling of Duels – Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos)

Red Valkyrie (Gauntlet)

Theme: Seiren (Dwelling of Duels – Thunder Force III)

Guybrush Threepwood (Monkey Island)

Theme: Main Theme (The Secret of Monkey Island)

Dovahkiin (Skyrim)

Theme: Dragonborn (Skyrim)

Bernard White (The Outfoxies)

Theme: Go To Helltrain! ~B. White's Stage~ (The Outfoxies)

Wild Dog (Time Crisis)

Theme: Wild Dog's Rage (Time Crisis II)

Chipp Zanuff (Guilty Gear)

Theme: Suck a Sage (Guilty Gear X2)

Twisted Fate (League of Legends)

Theme: Theme of Gambit (Marvel Vs. Capcom)

Juan Aquacante (Guacamelee!)

Theme: Balrog/Vega's Stage (Street Fighter II)


	2. Your Rules

_**Realbout Championship**_

_**Q VS A**_

_**Q: What is the Realbout Championship, anyway?**_

A: The Realbout Championship is the latest attempt to recapture the success of the UVR (Ultimate Video Rumble) and also the MegaMix Tournament duology (created by SSBFreak). Both of those were votefics that intended to copy the WWE's Royal Rumble event.

_**Q: Is this going to be around the same lines?**_

_A: Kind of. This is no Royal Rumble. This is an actual tournament, with divisions and a structure.  
_

_**Q: What are the rules?**_

_A: Matches are one-on-one, with the winner moving on to the next round and the loser sent home. Each fighter has a Stamina meter and a super bar, though this is cosmetic.  
_

_**Q: So that means there's no fatigue, Big Guys, etc.?**_

_A: Fatigue and Big Guys, for those who are not aware, are elements of the UVR and its ilk that affect the total score of each votes. in this story, they work a bit differently. For each round a fighter wins, that fighter gets an automatic three die votes as opposed to the normal one. And there are no Big Guys. _

_**Q: Can I vote on who's going to win?**_

_A: You can. Send me a vote in a review. _

_**Q: That kinda sucks.**_

_A: that's not a question._

_**Q: is there going to be an underlying story featuring M. Bison and the rest of Shadaloo attempting to destroy the worlds as we know it?**_

_A: You've been reading too much of SSBFreak's MegaMix Tournament, haven't you? The answer is no, but I haven't ruled out the possibility of a story developing._

_**Q: Last question: Will there be any mystery fighters?**_

_A: All the characters who are participating in the RBC are in the last page, along with their accompanying themes. So no._


	3. Your Structure

Tournament Structure

Round One

Division A

1 Travis Touchdown Vs. Nathan Spencer

2 Kain Highwind Vs. Ark

3 Miles Kilo Vs. Adam Jensen

4 Mega Man X Vs. Metal Sonic

5 Stern Vs. Fox McCloud

6 Heavy D Vs. James Burton

7 Kasumi Todoh Vs. Jacky Bryant

8 Joe Musashi Vs. Ryu Hayabusa

9 Simon Belmont Vs. Soma Cruz

10 Wei Shen Vs. Red Valkyrie

11 Boggy B. Vs Big Daddy

12 Daniel Carver Vs. Reptile

13 Ryu Vs. Terry Bogard

14 Marco Rossi Vs. Dark Magician

15 Warrior of Light Vs. Dovahkiin

16 Wild Dog Vs. Juan

Division B

1 Sabin Figaro Vs. Sparkster

2 Strider Hiryu Vs. Kagetsura

3 Zer0 Vs. Scout

4 Hiro Vs. Zeratul

5 Kazama Kiryu Vs. Axel Stone

6 Guy Vs. Kent Akechi

7 Mewtwo Vs. Meta Knight

8 Samus Aran Vs. K'

9 Roy Vs. Heishiro Mitsurugi

10 Nathan Drake Vs. The Kid

11 Billy Lee Vs. Kunio

12 Guybrush Threepwood Vs. Landis

13 Bang Shishigami Vs. Chipp Zanuff

14 Raiden Vs. Eiji Shinjo

15 Bernard White Vs Doomguy

16. Rash Vs. Twisted Fate


End file.
